Olympus Is Falling
by fluffypercussionist
Summary: This is a rewrite of To Forks, From Olympus. Twilight never happened. Olympus is becoming corrupt with power, so Bella and her family move to Forks about a month after the Cullens. With a war on the horizon, will Bella and Jane have time for love? AU, OOC, Genderqueer Bella, Femslash/Slash, TRIGGERING SCENES, and there is violence.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER! I own nothing but the story concept and maybe some added poetry later on. This is the only disclaimer I am putting, so for all those naysayers who haven't read this, you will be directed back to this disclaimer. Thanks!**

 _ **A/N: Hello, dear readers! I m back- for the most part- from my hiatus. As I mentioned in a previous work, I will be rewriting my stories and uploading them. This will be a slow process, but bear with me because I believe it will be worth it in the end. Anywho, thank you to everyone who has decided to add me as a favorite author and is following my work. I appreciate the love and support. Now, without further ado, here is the rewrite of To Forks, From Olympus.**_

 ** _P.S I do not claim to know everything about gender identity, but for all intents and purposes, Bella is biologically female but identifies as genderqueer with pronouns usually being he/him. If I write she/her for Bella's pronouns, the character using them doesn't know any better._**

I scurry toward the door the moment my father's anger becomes apparent. He shoots a gust of wind at me, but it aids my escape. Unable to contain a roar of anger, Zeus changes the intent of the wind causing its helpful gusts to become grasping tendrils pulling me back to him.

"Apollo!" he bellows at me. The sound waves shake through me, almost knocking me from my feet. I skid back a couple of feet before finding traction again.

"I do not understand, father! Why am I forbidden to enter the Earth realm?" I ask, voice already beginning to hoarse from yelling over the intense wind. He ignores my question and instead ups his strength. My eyes water from the intensity before I'm suddenly engulfed in water.

"Leave him be, Zeus!" my uncle, Poseidon, growls as he moves me from near my father. He releases his water bubble and pushes me behind him as he fights my battle for me.

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU, SO LEAVE. IT. BE, POSEIDON."

"Go get your sister and Hades. Leave, little one. This battle will be at a standstill, but believe me when I say a war is coming, and you'll need all the people you can get on your side. I'll work on the gods; you get the creatures of Earth realm to help." Poseidon shoves me in the direction of mine and Artemis's room. After my initial stumble, I regain my balance and run as fast as I can.

I hear the battle behind me continue as the doors to the throne room close. Loud bangs against the wall cause me to turn my head, and I witness my father flying into the pillar near my throne before getting back up and javelin throwing a thunder bolt at my uncle. I gasp in surprise but continue my short journey to my shared room.

"ART!" I scream at the top of my lungs as I slam the doors open. Our room is a mess, and Artemis is nowhere in sight. Tears escape my eyes as I think of all the horrible things that could have happened to my sister. Hurriedly, I grab the hidden weapons Athena gave the two of us and head to Hades's domain. I make it to the underworld in a few moments huffing and puffing the entire way.

" Uncle! Father has flown off the proverbial handle. Poseidon is holding him off while I come get you, Persephone and Artemis, but I cannot find Art!" I bawl to my dark uncle. He quickly gathers me in his arms as he calls for his servants.

"GET ME PERSEPHONE AND ARTEMIS, NOW! There is no time to waste." Demons scurry around searching for Hades's bride and my sister. After what feels like forever, the demons show back up with an encrypted note from Persephone.

"Dearest husband, I have received news from Cassandra that worries me. She told me of Zeus's betrayal and the war he is encouraging from Ares. I fear there is not much time before he storms through the underworld looking for us to fuel the fire. I have Artemis with me, and I am taking her to the Earth realm. By the time you read this, Apollo should be with you, so take him with you and meet me at our spot. "

"Uncle, we need to go before he comes-" I'm cut off by the doors to the underworld slamming open. My heart jumps in my chest, and my limbs refuse to listen to my commands. Hades grabs me around the waist and uses his powers to transport us to Earth realm. During all the commotion, my grip on consciousness loosens.

"…Pollo….A….llo…..Apollo!" Someone smacks me back to consciousness. My eyes snap open, and I gasp for air unnecessarily. With a quick glance around, I take in my surroundings; Artemis is supporting my head with her legs, Hades is pacing while biting the nail of his thumb, and Persephone is supporting my legs.

"What?" I ask disoriented. Artemis brushes a bit of my hair from my face.

"We're in Earth realm. Father went ballistic and tried to kill you, but Poseidon defended you. You went to Hades at Poseidon's request and the both of you searched for Persephone and me. Father stormed the underworld, so Hades had to shadow walk to escape." I give my sister a confused look.

"Cassandra came to me, warning me of the fall of Mt. Olympus," Persephone finally speaks up. I roll off the bench choking on my spit trying to process her answer. As soon as the words solidify in my mind, and my coughing ceases, I jump up and reach for my aunt. My lack of balance causes me to stumble pathetically and fall at her feet.

"YOU LISTENED TO HER?" I ask, not meaning to yell. Instead of becoming angry, she helps me up and grasps my hands tightly.

"I know you have history, Apollo, but the way she described the events from her vision caused me to see through the veil you put over her. I have had my doubts about your father for a while now. The way he cannot stand to see your uncles happy, and how he favors Ares over Hephaestus are quite concerning. Hera will hear none of it, and I fear my own mother is in Zeus's grasps."

"History-that… woman embarrassed me in front of all the gods," I grumble petulantly. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and pull Persephone into a well needed hug before I move toward my uncle. He glances at me briefly but continues his anxious pacing. I stand before him for a moment, lost in thought.

"What do we do now?" I ask, my voice quiet and uncertain. Hades finally stops his pacing and sighs heavily before running a hand through his hair and grasping his darker-than-the-abyss colored locks. He stares into my eyes and grabs me into a tight hug.

"It's gonna be ok, Sun. We'll live here in earth realm as humans. There are plenty of supernatural beings to take the attention off us. We'll start over, and hide here until we're ready to fight back. Seph, we need a story." I melt into my uncle's grasp and breathe in his comforting smell of fire and cinnamon. He lays a gentle kiss on my forehead and holds me tighter, allowing me the comfort I seek.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey guys, another chapter. Enjoy!**_

 _ **P.S Remember that Rosalie doesn't know anything about Bella, so until she can have an actual conversation with him, Rosalie is going to use feminine pronouns.**_

BPov

"Everyone know their story?" Hades asks for the third time. Persephone rolls her eyes at her husband as she serves dinner.

"You're Charlie, Auntie is Renee, I'm Bella," I begin.

"I'm Jane- Bella's twin- and we're the Swan family. You're the chief of police," Artemis continues.

"While Renee is an elementary school teacher." I look at my sister and snicker at our uncle's fretting. She sticks her tongue out at me, and I gasp in mock hurt. Her scrunched face breaks into a lazy grin at my antics. Out the corner of my eye, I see Persephone cover up her chuckle with a cough. Hades misses all of this as he slowly paces while making sure our story is solid. He looks up when neither of us continue our spiel. Artemis and I look at each other before turning back to him.

"We're juniors in high school," the both of us say in twin-speak. Hades gives us a somewhat excited smile and walks over to the dinner table. Artemis lets out a sigh and shakes her head in amusement while I face palm at our uncle's child-like wonder.

"Ok, now I registered you both for Forks high school. You start tomorrow." Hades states as he sits down and starts to look at a gun catalog; he's been obsessed with guns since he started at the station last week. Persephone walks up to him with a plate of food and kisses his cheek. I smile at their sweet display-especially since Zeus never accepted their marriage.

"Jane, Bella, you should start getting used to this life. No using your other names just to be safe," Persephone- well, Renee-says gently as she kisses the side of my head. My smile turns into a grimace, and my mood sours a bit. Renee pats my shoulder on her way to sit down. Looking down, I push the food around on my half-eaten plate.

"Ma, I think I'm gonna go shower," I say suddenly not hungry. She nods her head and squeezes my hand as I pass by. Jane looks at me in concern, so I smile at her to let her know I'm fine.

As soon as the spray hits my body, all my tension leaves, and I hum to myself softly as I scrub the shampoo through my mohawk. Humming soon turns into singing, and the emotion of the song mixed with the memory my father's hatred turns my somewhat relaxing shower into a storm of sorrow. My singing comes to a strangled end as fat tears blend with the warm water around me and heavy sobs escape my chest. I lose my grip on reality, and my legs give out beneath me, leaving me hugging my knees to my chest tightly. My grip tightens further as I try to hold myself together.

/

RPov

"245, Rose," Alice says to me suddenly. I look up from my car magazine a little annoyed.

"Damnit Alice, now what am I supposed to do?" I grumble going back to staring blankly at the article in front of me. Above us, Edward's bed scrapes the floor. After two hundred forty-five protesting squeaks from Edward's bed, my brothers finish their love fest. They come downstairs and sit on the loveseat across from me.

"Woah," Edward gasps as he stares at Alice. Jasper-beneath him- rubs his shoulder in anticipation. I glance at my brother with a questioning brow raised. He turns from Alice to me.

"We have new students, and they aren't human… as a matter of fact, it looked like they were- "

Alice suddenly tackles him from his seat on his mate. The loveseat that the boys occupied hits the floor from the sudden force, and Jasper is thrown from his seat. Jasper and I look on incredulously as the two roll around on the floor using their gifts to have a conversation. Alice finally lets Edward up from the floor after pushing herself up using his face. She huffs in annoyance and glares at him, daring him to speak. He raises his hands in surrender and mimes locking his mouth and gives her the key. I send them another questioning look, but Edward shrugs his shoulders and points at our pixie-like sister. With a roll of my eyes, I get up and head to the garage.

Immediately, I throw a jumpsuit on over my clothes and get under my baby; a 1980 Camaro Z28. Soon, I'm covered in grease and dirt from the rusted original parts. I make a mental note of all the parts I'll need to fully restore her before my foot is kicked. Rolling from under the car, I look toward the bright opening of the garage. Partially blocking the way is Emmett and Victoria.

"What's shakin' bacon?" Emmett booms unintentionally- everything the man does is louder than the average person. I grasp the hand offered by Victoria and pull myself into a standing position. Looking around, I spot a rag and wipe my hands before offering it to Victoria.

"Probably Eddie's legs, Emmy." He guffaws and raises his hand for a fist bump. Chuckling myself, I indulge in the giant's humor.

"Nice one, Rose," smirks Victoria. My grin widens in response.

"Alice says it's time to get ready for school. She has an outfit laid out for you," Emmett says as he enters the house. I hum my acknowledgment and clean up the mess I made before going inside to get ready. Within fifteen minutes, I'm showered, dressed, and heading out the door to Emmett's jeep.

It's the same as every day when we get to school- overly hormonal teenagers sending copious amounts of pheromones toward anyone unfortunate enough to be considered attractive. The boys leer at my sisters and me with lust in their eyes while the girls stare on in jealousy. A scoff escapes me at the behavior of the mortals. Jasper raises an eyebrow in my direction, but it's Edward who responds.

"It's quite disgusting how humans faun over each other like that. Have they no shame?" he sneers. Emmett raises his eyebrows at Edward in amusement.

"Really Eddy? Have we gone back in time to the Victorian era; have they no shame? Ha! We all know vampires are the ones with no shame." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively for emphasis.

"Ugh, you are such a pig, Emmett!"

"Well if I'm a pig, call me pork chop!" Emmett challenges.

"That's not even the saying. God, do you know any idioms, you idiot?" Edward says exasperated.

"I do, it's just that Rosie is bacon. Weren't you listening earlier?" Emmett replies in a condescending tone. I snort at their childish argument. Emmett throws a smirk in my direction, and I shake my head at his teasing.

"I'm going inside now- care to let the children be?" I ask my other siblings. Alice and Victoria follow my lead, but Jasper stays behind to make sure nothing gets out of hand. All around us, people whisper about the new kids. Alice walks beside me with a grin on her face.

"Why are you so happy?"

"You'll find out in approximately two point two seconds!" she explains giddily. Before I can ask her about it, I run into something almost as hard as me and stumble. Surprised, I look up at what- who- I ran into. When my eyes meet the stormy blue ones of the girl before me, I feel a phantom beat I my chest. My emotions kick up in a flurry around me as they move from one emotion to the next. My inner beast claws at the cage I have her in. Suddenly aware of how close I am to losing control, I mentally add more locks and chains to her containment. She snarls at me and screams about me keeping her from her mate. I space out for a second trying to process her claim.

"Excuse me, I didn't see you there. Did I hurt you?" a strong melodic voice asks. Coming out of my stupor, my mouth opens and closes trying to find words to say. Embarrassment floods my system as I move my gaze to the floor in front of me. Suddenly, I feel a hesitant hand on my shoulder. I move my head slightly to see her bend a bit to catch my eyes. She smiles when she notices me looking at her.

"Hi, I'm Isabella. May I know your name?" she-Isabella- asks sending another smile my way. A grin unconsciously graces my features, and I'm able to respond.

"I'm Rosalie, nice to meet you." Isabella whispers my name softly as if she were committing it to memory. I giggle softly at that. Her gaze finds mine again, and her eyes sparkle brightly. For a moment, I feel a bit dazzled, which confuses me. I subtly shake away my thoughts and attempt to pay attention to Alice, who began to speak.

"So, have the two of you gotten your schedules yet?" she asks a bit more giddy than usual. Victoria snorts in amusement-which startles me because I forgot she was there. Trying-and failing-to hide my slight jump, I turn back to Isabella.

"Unfortunately, my sister and I have yet to find the office. If you aren't too busy, can we ask you ladies to show us the way?" Isabella asks looking directly at me. I duck my head to hide how flustered the look makes me, but I catch Isabella's charming smirk from the corner of my eye.

As my mouth opens to reply to the beautiful woman before me, the boys come running-Edward chasing Emmett in anger and Jasper chasing Edward to calm him down. Emmett scoops me up and throws me over his shoulder. It happens too fast for me to protest, but looking into Isabella's eyes, I can tell she isn't happy. Emmett continues running from Edward with me on his shoulder. Instead of trying to get out of my best friend's grip, I resign myself to waiting patiently for lunch. A wistful sign escapes me at the loss of spending time with my mate.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, no wifi means no update. Anyways, enjoy chapter 3!**

BPov

I don't see Rosalie again until lunch time. When she was taken away by the guy- who I now know is Victoria's boyfriend- Alice and Victoria walked Jane and me to the office to get our schedules. Then we split ways, but not before Alice said she would see us at lunch.

A careless nudge shakes me from my thoughts, and I glare at the unsightly boy who touched me. He flinches away from me and holds his hands up in surrender. I turn my attention away from him and back to my thoughts of the Cullens.

"I told you not to touch Bella. Next time, you lose a finger," Jane says without looking up from her book. The boy, Mike Newton, gets up from beside me and moves to the end of the table. I stab the limp food on my plate and look around the cafeteria. When my gaze hits the door, it opens, and the Cullens enter the cafeteria.

"Oh, I see you've noticed the Cullens," a girl with a nasal voice states brazenly. Intrigued, I turn my gaze to her for a second. She takes that as a sign to continue.

"The big one is Emmett, he's with the red-head, Victoria. Then there's Jasper- he looks like he's in pain all the time- and his boyfriend Edward. Sadly, all that gorgeousness was wasted on each other," she sighs longingly. My curious gaze narrows at her statement about Edward and Jasper, but I let her continue.

"Then there's Alice and Rosalie. Alice is the tiny one. She's the only friendly one, but she's like really weird. She has these moments where she zones out, and it's pretty freaky! Rosalie is the blonde chick. She's Jasper's twin sister, but she's an emo bitch-"

I don't let the girl continue with her rude descriptions of the Cullens. A brief glance to my left lets me know that Jane is also close to losing control of her powers. I take a calming breath before I rip into the unsuspecting mortal.

"First of all, _Jessica_ ," I sneer her name like she's the scum of the Earth, "I wouldn't be talking shit about the Cullens when you don't even know them. After all, the only reason you're this bitter is because you got rejected by not one, but two openly gay men." By the time I finish my second sentence, my eyes are narrowed into a glare so fierce, Hades would look like a puppy in comparison.

"Second, just because someone is different doesn't mean that they don't deserve the same respect as anyone else. I've met Alice- I think she's pretty amazing. So what if she zones out. She's probably got some awesome ideas going on in her head!" Artemis contributes passionately. One look to her shows me the fire lit by Jessica's insults. From the corner of my eye, I see Alice smirk quite victoriously before nudging Rosalie to pay attention. 'They should really be careful about showing their heightened senses in public,' I think to myself.

"Finally, how are you going to call someone a bitch when the only thing you've done since we've sat down was talk shit to and about everyone in the room. 'Oh, Angela, you shouldn't do this or speak this way because guys don't like stuck up nerds!' Seriously- are you that daft woman? Maybe she doesn't want a boyfriend. Maybe the people you call friends only talk to you so that you can get the correct information to spread about them. Does anyone even like you-oh wait, Mike does, but then again, he likes anything in a skirt." When I finish my verbal ass kicking, I stand and hold my hand out for Jane to take. Then I lead her to the Cullen table and sit down unceremoniously. Alice sends a bright smile and thankful eyes in my direction. My mouth lifts slightly in a grimace before I set my head on my arms and try to calm down.

"Hello, Cullens. Alice, may I ask why you didn't ask us to sit with your family before Bella ripped Jessica a new one?" Jane asks still reading her book. My head lifts enough to see Alice's face as she responds. Alice shrugs and begins playing with her food.

"She needed to be put in her place for once," Alice says nonchalantly. I let out a snort before going back to my meditation.

/  
RPov

The moment Bella tears into Jessica Stanley, I felt pride that my mate stands up for what she believes in. It takes everything within me to not touch her, but soon my resolve fails. My hand makes its way to her shoulder and gently plops down like it belongs. 'It does,' my beast purrs in my mind. Mentally, I try to brush her off and focus on the moment at hand.

Bella turns her head enough to see who's touching her but doesn't sit up. Instead, she turns her head back to her arms and scoots closer to me. She lets out a sigh and an almost inaudible groan of relief. My hand takes her reaction as permission to stroke her head and hesitantly reaches up to touch the curly mohawk. When my hand is a few inches away, Bella startles me and lifts her head to meet my curious hand. A louder sigh escapes her, and she begins lightly purring.

'Purring? I didn't think humans were able to make that sound…'

The bell rings signaling the end of lunch. Bella groans but doesn't move away from me. I smile at her reluctance and poke her shoulder to get her attention. She raises her head and looks me in the eye with a satisfied smile on her face.

"What class do you have next?" She pulls her folded up schedule from her pocket and looks it over before responding.

"Jane and I both have biology; what do you have?"

"Oh, really? I have biology with Alice. Do you, I don't know…want to walk together?" I ask bashfully. I turn my head slightly so I don't have to see Bella's reaction. I hear her chuckle before her hand turns my face back to her.

"I would love that, Rosalie." She leans in, and I catch her scent of strawberries and freesias. My beast's reaction shows through my mask causing me to let out a purr. Bella chuckles again as she leans closer. Her lips brush the corner of my mouth as she kisses my cheek, and I short-circuit for a moment. When I regain my composure, Bella is already standing with a smirk on her face, and a hand held out for me to grab.

I grab her hand and pull myself up. I try to release Bella's hand, but she holds on tighter. My gaze shifts from our clasped hands to her face. Her eyes are full of longing, and she seems close to whining in protest, so I hold her hand tighter to comfort her. Her lips quirk into a relieved smile, and we head to class behind Jane and Alice.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello all! I think I'll become one of those authors that responds to the questions and concerned comments in the reviews. Some of you other readers might have the same concerns as another reader, so it's easier to just put my response in the A/N. Especially if you're a guest or can't be PMed.**

 ** _August X_ : Bella is genderqueer, but that doesn't mean that he identifies as male. Technically speaking, Bella doesn't identify with either sex. He has his masculine days, which is most days, he has his feminine days, far and few between, and he has days he doesn't feel masculine or feminine. The days he doesn't feel masculine, he uses gender neutral pronouns like they and them. He goes by Bella because he has no problem with being called a feminine name. It kind of balances things out for him; masculine pronouns + feminine name makes sense to him. And as for the mohawk, I just like them, and in the right circumstances are attractive. Bella doesn't have a crazy super thin gelled up mohawk-not that there's anything wrong with those- his is more on the soft side... and more of a fauxhawk, honestly. There's a link on my profile... or will be once my internet allows me to update my profile. Hope this clears everything up for now.**

 **Enjoy!**

RPov

It's been a couple of days since meeting Bella and Jane, and the sun finally decided to show its face. Today, Alice made us go hunting instead of lazing around the house like most sunny days. The moment Emmett heard this, he came up with a challenge for the guys to do-something about taking down the biggest game. The rest of us just kind of follow along behind them trying to stay out of their way.

We're in Canada surrounded by mated couples when Alice looks up from the rock she decided to carve on. For a moment, she sits there silently and just stares at me. Trying my hardest to ignore her, I finish the flower crown I started making as I think about Bella.

"Do you want to get out of here, Rose?" I look up from the ring of flowers in my hand finally and give her an inquisitive look before slowly nodding my head. As I stand, I place my creation on Alice's head. She shoots me a large grin, but I roll my eyes and gesture for her to start running. Alice takes off in a random-to me at least-direction, and we're running for an hour before she stops at a hot spring.

"I was thinking we could take a soak and let out the stress of school," she says innocently. I raise an eyebrow in suspicion but go ahead and undress as I reply.

"Sure; I could use some relaxation after having to deal with Mike Newton all week." Alice sends an empathetic look in my direction then continues to undress. It only takes a minute of us soaking for Alice to clue me in on why she really decided to get away from the family.

"Rose, I had a vision last night, and it was about the Swans… they're really important."

"Yeah, I know. Bella is my mate. Is Jane yours?" I reply as I play with the water. I feel Alice move closer to gain my full attention.

"No, Rose, that's not what I mean. I know they're our mates, but they're more important than they let on. They're- gahh! I can't tell you what they are, but…" Alice trails off frustrated. She has all of my attention now, but I'm more confused now than when she had the first vision about them. Then it hits me-this is what she and Edward wouldn't tell me and Jasper.

"Ali, it's fine. You have things you can't share. Things that could change the future. I'll figure it out, just calm down because you're harshing my mellow," I joke attempting to cheer her up. She cracks a small smile but still looks like the weight of the world is on her shoulders.

"Ok, Atlas, let's talk more about our mates. Tell me about Jane- the two of you seem pretty buddy-buddy already compared to Bella and me." Bringing up Jane was a brilliant idea because Alice immediately perks up… and then she bursts into laughter. I'm so shocked by the unexpected chime-like giggles that I flinch. This makes her laugh more, so I wait for the fit to end and for her to answer me.

"Well, Jane and I seem to connect on a level that doesn't really need much communication. She's a quiet one, unlike Bella. I've had visions of him and you, and let me just say; really Rose? At our pond? Oh, and please, you and him were being so cute yesterday. Especially when you bought him chocolate ice cream at lunch because Jane was teasing him." I look away from Alice bashfully before everything registers.

"Wait a minute… him? Why are you calling Bella a him?" I ask my tone and facial expression showing pure curiosity. Alice suddenly looks like she said something she wasn't supposed to. I tilt my head slightly, still curious about Alice's words. She lets out a sigh but responds none the less.

"Originally, you learn this next week when you try to ask Jane about him and use the word her. Jane corrects you kindly and explains Bella's gender identity. Since I've slipped up, I guess you'll learn about him now. Bella is genderqueer-you should really talk to him for more information about him. You know what genderqueer is right?" she asks with a hopeful look. I nod my head, remembering the time I got confused about some humans about a decade ago.

"Yeah, remember Sacha and their husband Guillermo?" She nods with a smirk, remembering how badly I screwed that one up. Luckily, neither of them were offended by my mistake. I shake my head at the memory and sink to the bottom of the spring to re-relax. Alice chuckles at my embarrassment but says nothing else.

/

BPov

"Jane, where could they be? It's been two whole days since we've seen them!" I complain to my sister as I roll around on her bed. She takes one look at me over her book and snorts in amusement.

"Bells, what are they again?" she asks even though we both know she hasn't forgotten. I stop rolling long enough to respond.

"They're vampires."

"And vampires were cursed by who, to be sparkly for life?"

"Technically speaking, father did the enchantment, but it was Aphrodite who wanted them to be unable to show off their beauty because she was too vain to believe some "creature of horror" could be as attractive as her," I say using quotation marks at creature of horror. Jane snickers at my answer but then gives me a 'well there you go, idiot' look. I sigh and decide to complain some more.

"Why did the sun have to come out today?" I whine unnecessarily. Jane huffs then kicks me out of her room so she can "read in peace." Not getting the attention I need from my twin, I head downstairs to see if I could get it from Renee. The moment my foot lands in the living room, Renee looks up from the tv. She sees the despondent look in my eyes and opens her arms for me. Immediately, I plop down on the couch and burrow my face into her stomach and wrap my arms around her waist.

"What's wrong, Little Sun?" Renee asks as she plays with my hair. I answer her, but it's muffled against her abdomen. She lifts my head from her body and forces me to repeat myself.

"Ma, was there ever a time that you just missed Pops so much that you couldn't really function?" Renee places my head back in her lap, and I move back into my previous position. She takes a moment to think about it but never stops playing with my hair.

"There were a couple of times, actually. Back when your Pops and I were a bit younger, my mother had a strong opinion about who I should be dating, so she forbade me from seeing him. I was so heartbroken, I stayed in my room moping about. Mother didn't discourage him though. He asked Athena to help him out in exchange for his helmet from his "scary" days." I giggle at the thought of Charlie trying to be scary in the helmet Athena usually wears.

"Charlie was so sweet though-persistent, too. Each day, he would ask my mother to rethink her decision and would give her reasons why she should give him a chance. Finally, I got fed up with being so pathetic and told mother that I was going to see him anyways. That started the story of me going back and forth from Olympus to The Underworld every spring and fall-in all actuality, I stayed with Charlie year-round, and my mother came to terms with my decision."

Eventually, I fall asleep on Renee. She wakes me briefly to get started on dinner, but I go back to sleep on the couch until Charlie gets home and starts to watch the game. After dinner, I decide to go for a run through the woods.

Not long after I begin my run, two wolves begin to run alongside me. We run for miles before coming across a stream about three feet wide. A little winded from the distance we ran, I sit heavily between my new wolf buddies and look up at the sky. They both get up to drink then lay back down touching me. I begin to stroke the one lying its head on my lap and lean against the other.

"I bet you guys don't have to worry about your soulmate being so far away. I can't even sense her anymore; is she even in the state?" I ask more to myself than the wolves. They respond anyway in their own wolfy ways. I laugh at the tickling sensation of their licks and snuffles.

"Ahh, stop it-you're acting more like a domesticated breed than a wolf. Where's your wolf pride?" I giggle out at them. They just back away a bit and begin shaking their butts at me playfully. I roll onto all fours and imitate them.

The female one charges first and tries to get a grip on my arm, but I bat her away and shove her with my head. She rolls with the force and waits for her turn again. The male comes at me with a different approach. He charges at me, and I anticipate it, but then he moves to where he can snuffle and lick at my ear which knocks me off balance. The female wolf joins back in and plops onto my back. They take turns making me laugh until I decide to call it a night.

"I know you probably have a pack to get back to, but would you like to stay with me?" I ask hopefully. The two wolves look at each other for a long while. I wait as patiently as I can, fidgeting the entire time. Finally, the two wolves send wolf grins in my direction and nudge me playfully. My face explodes into a grin, and I lead the way home. Nobody even questions me when I walk upstairs with two wolves following me.

"Thanks, you two…you don't know how bad I needed a friend, or two."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello dear readers! Warning, there is a bit of a triggering scene in this chapter. Mention of abuse but no detail. Also, please leave a review. They are greatly appreciated. Anyway, enjoy!**

RPov

I'm hiding from Alice in my room because for the second day in a row, the sun is out, and since I can't go to school to see my mate, Alice has decided that we should spend every waking moment together. I know she knows where I am, but luckily, I have Esme as a buffer-she's teaching Alice to cook for Jane.

Suddenly, I hear loud, rushing footsteps and the rumble of trees falling heading toward the house. Immediately, I'm on guard and outside with everyone else. Not a moment later, the La Push wolves come flying out of the forest. A gangly russet colored wolf bounds past us and stands directly behind us shaking like a leaf. The others stop fifty feet away from us growling and snapping their jaws. Fed up with the lack of response from us and the wolf behind us, the alpha shifts back to his human form. Naked as the day he was born, he stomps aggressively in our direction. A growl from Carlisle and Esme has him stopping twenty feet away.

"Give us our pack member, leeches," he demands from his position. The russet wolf from before moves closer to me and begins letting out scared barks. I look to Edward and Jasper, but they're both facing the other wolves with disgust and anger on their faces. Their reactions cause my maternal instinct to flair, so I move back enough to where my hands can rest comfortably on the wolf's head. He flinches momentarily, but begins to relax and push his head into my hands. He pushes himself closer and lays his head on my shoulder in a wolfy hug.

"JACOB!" the nude wolf yells as the others begin to growl and bark up a storm. Edward and Jasper step around Carlisle and engage the alpha.

"You are a despicable man, Samuel Uley, and I suggest you take your two wolves and go back to your land before I convince Carlisle to call off the treaty," Edward growls out menacingly. Sam stays rooted to his spot switching his glare between Edward, Jasper, and Jacob. Feeling threatened, I let out a growl and snap my teeth a few times. This startles Sam, and he shifts with an angry huff.

When the wolves are finally gone from our land, I relax and take the time to look at the wolf leaning on me. He has big brown eyes and russet colored fur. Another glance shows me how thin he is, and this causes me to worry.

"Jacob, do you think you can change back for us?" I ask in a tender voice so I don't startle him. He lifts his head up and whines.

"He doesn't have any clothing with him," Edward answers for him.

"I'll go get you something from Jasper's closet." Jacob nods his furry head in response, and we wait for Edward to get back. With a pair of sweats and a tank top in his hands, he gives them to Jacob and leads him over to some bushes.

"T-thank you," Jacob says softly when he gets back. My assessment of his wolf was correct- he's too thin for his frame. Slowly, I walk over to him and hold out a hand to him. He flinches initially, but then he hesitantly puts his hand on mine. I smile and start to lead him to the living room.

"Jacob, can you tell me why Sam was hunting you like that?" Carlisle asks in his soothing tone. Jacob flinches at Sam's name, moves closer to me, and squeezes my hand. A faint whimper leaves his chest, so I begin to rub my thumb over his hand. He grimaces in thanks before addressing Carlisle's question.

"I-I was trying to escape them because they were abu-hurting me. I couldn't live like that anymore!" he says in his soft, raspy voice. He tripped over his words trying to figure out what he could physically say. Worriedly, I glance at his throat and see the thick scar across his esophagus. A gasp escapes me, and my features form back into my ice queen mask. My hand grips Jacob's tighter, so he looks down at me. When he catches a glimpse at my eyes-which are no doubt black as an abyss- he tries to pull his hand away.

I don't notice Jacob's struggle in my anger at the La Push wolves. My beast is pacing her wide-open cage like the big cat we usually resemble. Each time she reaches the wall, she creates a dent in the metal. My human part sits on a folding chair right outside the open door coming up with plans for revenge. My beast, in agreement, rants about how no mongrel will hurt her pup.

The loss of my hand brings me out of my head. I look around the room wide-eyed and trying to figure out what's happened. My arm comes up enough that I can see my handless wrist without turning my head. I look on with confusion clouding my thoughts of revenge.

"Rose, you scared him," Alice explains softly as if I'm the scared animal; which in a sense, I guess I am. My head pops up, and turns furiously to get a look around the room to find my pup. I don't see him, so my beast stops her angry pacing and forces her way through the still open door. I feel my instincts turn primal in my need to find Jacob. A whine leaves my lips, and my chest feels heavy with my unnecessary breathing. I scent the air, but all I can smell is my family. Quickly, I turn back to Alice for answers with desperate eyes.

"Calm, Rose. He's ok. Carlisle took him to his office to examine him. He's not currently hurt, but he's been hurt badly before. When you checked out, he saw how black your eyes got, and it scared him. Your grip also tightened just enough to where he couldn't get away, and he began to panic. Em and Jazz had to pry your fingers off of him, but you wouldn't stop grabbing for Jacob, so Jazz took your hand."

The color begins flowing, uncomfortably, back into my eyes, so I blink to get rid of the irritation. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and take a moment to converse with my beast.

'What do you mean about Jacob being our pup?' I ask as I lead my beast back to her cage. She reluctantly enters but stays in the doorway as she replies.

' **He is our child by way of Gaia. Just like Isabella is our mate. They are ours!'** she says with a feral grin. I nod in her direction then reassure her I won't lick the door as I close it. She sighs but accepts my terms.

"Can I go see him?" I ask rather meekly. My tone surprises Alice, but she moves aside and gives me my hand. I walk up the stairs at human speed and reattach my hand as I go. When I get to Carlisle's door, he calls for me to come in.

"Jacob?" I ask with my eyes cast down. I hear him slowly approach me, so I try not to move.

"I-it's ok. I'm fine…now." His hand rests lightly on my shoulder. I tilt my head up enough that he could see me smile, and he grimaces back.

/

BPov

"How did I not get her number?" I say out loud to myself. Frustrated, I rub my hands aggressively through my hair causing it to lose its shape. I glare at my phone, willing it to magically show me Rosalie Hale's number. I don't hear my door open or notice Renee walk in until the bed dips beside me.

"I heard your roar frustration, sweetie. What's wrong?" she asks with a smile. I turn away from my phone and explain my dilemma. Renee lets out a full body laugh before finally giving me some advice.

"Have you tried asking your sister if she has the little one's number? Or have you tried asking your Pops for their address? He's bound to have access to it." As soon as she stops talking, I kiss her cheek then zoom out the room. Finding Jane rather quickly, I ask her about Alice's number.

"Nope, I'm not giving it to you. You should have been getting her number when you practically laid on her," Jane says when I open my mouth. I stick my tongue out at her and leave to find Charlie. I find him on the couch watching the game with a beer in his hand.

"Pops, do you know where the Cullens live?" Charlie rattles off their address and goes back to his game.

"Little Sun, why didn't you just use your sight?" Renee calls from the kitchen. I go to her instead of yelling across the house like she did.

"I did, but I couldn't see myself getting it. All I saw was myself using it," I say pouting. She snorts but goes back to making lunch.

"Ma, I'm gonna go…" I say slowly walking out of the kitchen to the front door.

"Be back in time for dinner or call to let me know if you'll be gone late. It may be the weekend, but you are a minor in this world!"

I all but skip to my bike and shuck my helmet on my head. After revving the engine a couple times, I head to the address Charlie gave me. When the turn for the driveway comes up, I almost miss it because of how hidden it is. I shake my head and continue up the mile long road. When I finally see the house, I pull off my helmet and stare in awe. I kick my kickstand down and set the helmet on the seat. Looking down at myself to brush off some of the dust, I notice my attire of sweat pants and a ratty t-shirt. I face palm but go up to the door. When I ring the doorbell, Alice is the one to answer it.

"Hi, Bella. What brings you by?" she asks as she holds the door open for me to enter. I smile sheepishly.

"I realized that I never got Rosalie's number… I asked-well tried to ask- Jane if she had your number, but she wouldn't give it to me, so I asked my Pops if he had your address," I say looking down and rubbing my hand against the back of my head. I hear Alice's tinkling laughter and stuff both of my hands into my pockets, still not looking at her.

"We just got a new family member. He's hanging out with Rose, but come on, I'll show you to Rose's room. That's where they are currently." I follow Alice up the long staircase, admiring the house along the way. When we reach Rosalie's room, Alice knocks on the door and opens it without waiting for a response.

"Alice, what?"

"Bella's here." For the first time since talking to Alice, I meet her eyes. She grins at me then motions for me to go inside. I hesitate, but that doesn't deter her, and she pushes me into the room and closes the door.

Being the uncoordinated god that I am, I stumble and wind up tripping over something which causes me to land on the floor. A little out of it, I take a moment to reorient myself. All the while, I hear laughter and a small groan. My head lifts up to see what I'm draped over, and that's when I notice the new member of their family. He looks at me with puppy-like eyes, and something within me hums brightly. The boy's eyes remind me of the male wolf I ran with the other day.

Trying to figure out what's going on, I subtly pluck the wire around my wrist at dog frequency. From the corner of my eye, I notice Rosalie react, but I ignore her since I know her secret. My eyes are focused on the boy beneath me. His face doesn't show his reaction, but his ears twitch like they would turn to the source of the noise if they could. A wide grin stretches across my lips as I hold out my hand and remove my legs from him.

"Hello, Little Wolf, my name is Bella. It's nice to meet you." I can tell my greeting confuses him. He recognizes my voice, but he can't place it. I see him try to subtly sniff the air, and notice when he recognizes me. His mouth opens in a gob smacked expression, and his eyes are wide and unblinking. I chuckle and smile at him before turning my attention to Rosalie.

"Hello, Bella. Not that I don't love seeing you, but what brings you to my home today?" she asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Well…"


	6. Chapter 6

BPov

"Well…" I begin while looking at everything but her. From the corner of my eye, I catch her raised eyebrow and crossed arms. I let out a sigh and own up to my ridiculousness.

"I forgot to get your number before you and your siblings didn't show up for two days. Long story short, Jane wouldn't give me Alice's number, so I had to come here to get your number directly," I mumble while a blush covers my ears. I hear her and the wolf laughing at me.

"Bella," she says softly grabbing my face. I let her turn my face toward her.

"I think it's sweet that you came all this way for me. Plus, you look absolutely adorable with that bed hair." I look at her confused about the bed hair part. She smirks then gets up to find a mirror. When she sits back down, she hands me a hand mirror. I look at my reflection while cringing. Before I can ask for a comb, she places one on my leg. Furiously, I comb my hair back into some semblance of order while Rosalie and the wolf smile at me.

"It's not bed hair… it's frustration hair."

"Whatever you say."

When I get home from the Cullens' house, I land face first on my bed giddy about the day. I take a moment to reflect then get up to shower. When I get back to my room, both wolves are lying on my bed.

"Hey guys, why don't you go ahead and shift back for me." Neither of them look surprised, so I conclude that the male wolf let his partner in on today's events. I look at the two of them a moment longer before realizing that they probably need clothes.

"Ok, hold on for just a moment. I'll find something for the two of you to wear." I look through my clothes for a moment for some leggings, a sports bra, and a shirt for the female wolf. Then I head to Charlie and Renee's room to get a pair of Charlie's shorts.

"I don't think any of Charlie's shirts will fit you, sorry Little Wolf," I apologize. He nods his head and takes the shorts. I turn around to give the two of them some privacy and wait for their signal.

"Um…" I hear the female wolf begin. I turn to face them then sit on my bed near the headboard. Then I gesture for the two of them to sit back on the foot of the bed, and they sit hesitantly. The two wolves have anxious looks on their faces, and it makes my heart hurt to see two of my own champions so afraid and unlike their wolf-selves.

"Relax, you're safe here. I promise. I would never harm people-let alone wolves- without reason. There's nothing to be afraid of, Little Wolf, Pup." Little Wolf smiles at the return of his nickname, but Pup sends me a half glare at hers.

"Pup?" she questions petulantly. I chuckle and lean forward to run a hand through her hair. She leans into it, and her face relaxes.

"Yeah, I couldn't come up with anything better. Honestly, Little Wolf got the better nickname." He chuckles softly at my admission. She still grumbles softly but doesn't pull away from me.

"So, just so we're clear, my name is Isabella. Please call me Bella."

"I'm Jacob, and she's Leah," he says in a soft raspy voice. His face shows pain as he speaks, so I hold up a hand for him to stop speaking. He nods thankfully.

"Leah, I need to know everything that has happened because he wasn't like this yesterday." My tone is strong and leaves no room for dishonesty. She gulps nervously, but with a hand on the shoulder from Jacob, she steels her nerves.

"I-it was Sam. He's the alpha of the La Push pack. Ever since we were little, he's taken to bullying Jake. It only got worse when Jake and I phased. Sam ordered Jake to stop talking to me, but he was able to ignore the order. Sam didn't like that, so he ordered Jake to take a beating from all the wolves in the pack. He didn't bother trying to force me to beat him because of our imprint bond. Yesterday, after you found us, Jake and I discussed your offer of sanctuary. We wanted to be free from Sam…" Leah trails off as she gets more emotional. Jacob rubs her back gently, and a soft whimper leaves his throat.

"After you left for school this morning, Jake and I had to go to school also, so we headed back to the Reservation. I guess Sam was phased at the time, and he heard our thoughts of leaving the pack. He confronted us when we crossed the border and attacked Jake. Jake told me to run and hide on the Cullens' land until he could come find me, so I let my mind go blank as I ran. I could see what happened in Jake's mind though. He and Sam fought until Sam played dirty and was able to latch onto Jake's throat. He wasn't able to do more harm because of my brother phasing, but he rounded up the rest of the pack and chased Jake to the Cullens' house." As Leah finishes her story, my anger takes a turn for the worst.

I don't wait for the two wolves or anybody else as I run down stairs and jump into my car. I put it into gear and leave for La Push like a bat out of hell.

/

RPov

"ROSE!" Alice screeches at the top of her lungs. Startled, I try to sit up quickly and knock the jack from under the car. The car begins to fall, but I catch it before the fall damages the struts. Gently, I pull myself from beneath my car and set it down. Alice runs in and whips me around to face her. Her eyes are wide with worry and unshed tears.

"We need to get to La Push before they rip her apart!"

"Who, Alice?" I ask frantically. She doesn't reply and tugs on my hand as she runs out of the garage.

We make it to the border in record time and see the most frightening scene I've ever witnessed.


	7. Chapter 7

RPov

When we arrive at the border, I witness the most frightening scene that I've ever seen since becoming a vampire. Down on the ground-with a guitar shaped axe embedded between his neck and shoulder-is Sam. Standing with a foot pressed against his chest and holding the handle of said axe is Bella. His face is hidden from view, but the sound of his voice travels the twenty feet to Alice and me.

"You are a disgrace, Samuel! I gave your blood this power, and you abuse it! This power has nothing to do with vampires. Your tribe were made wolf for survival against their HUMAN enemies! Now you insult me by turning against your own brethren because he wishes for something better?" Bella demands as he spits on Sam's face. Sam snarls weakly and tries harder to get free. Bella pushes the handle of the axe down harder, and I can hear his clavicle giving way to the pressure. Sam screams in pain and attempts to push the blade back toward Bella.

"Face it _Samuel_ , you were never meant to be alpha of this pack. It was Jacob's right, and you were just jealous. You've been jealous of him since he was born because it meant that _you_ wouldn't become chief of the tribe."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

In that moment, more of the pack show up. They begin to charge Bella, but he turns his face from Sam and lets out a loud snarl. The pack stops in its tracks and they all submit. There's a gangly wolf off to the side who submits fully and even whines. Bella's eyes shift to it, and he gestures for it to cross the border. The wolf rolls onto its stomach and crawls over the border toward us. When it reaches us, it presents its neck to us. My beast is too hyped up to pay attention to it, but I hear Alice reassure the wolf that it is safe with us.

"For your crimes as a wolf, I have the ability to punish you all. I take back my gift from those who have caused Jacob and Leah harm. You will never be able to shift to wolf again, and your tribe shall not have the protection it once had. You've brought this on yourselves." Bella then pulls his axe from Sam and leaves him bleeding. As Bella faces us, the wolves behind him slowly turn back to human.

Bella walks past us all without a glance in our direction. As he passes me, he slows and holds his hand out for me to grab. I grasp it tightly and allow him to pull me along. He whistles in the gangly wolf's direction, and it pops up happily to follow us. Behind us, I hear what used to be the La Push pack groaning from the forced shift back to their human skins. Sam is yelling in our direction for Bella to give back his wolf. Bella ignores all this and continues his pace toward his house.

"I SAID GIVE IT BACK!" Sam screams hysterically as he tries to charge at us. Alice moves to catch him, but Bella is faster. He grabs Sam by the throat and holds him eye level. Then he leans in closely and snarls in Sam's face.

"You don't get to anger the gods then make demands of them, Samuel. I am Apollo, God of the sun, and patron God of wolves. These wolf spirits were relieved to be freed from your treacherous reign. They are not weapons for you to use and abuse- they're companions that offer you their strength." At the end of his speech, Bella tosses him back over the treaty line and we continue our journey to his home.

Once we reach the Swan house, he turns to me and Alice. His face is full of conflicting emotions, distress being the most prominent. All I want to do is gather this broken person in my arms and tell him everything will be ok, but I know he needs to work through his thoughts before anything gets better. He takes a deep breath and begins to speak.

"I know this chain of events is confusing for the two of you- you especially Alice, since all that you've seen is bits and pieces of the future. I'm sorry for that by the way, but I knew it would be too much for any mortal to handle… been there done that and don't want to make the same mistake." Bella runs a hand through his already wild hair.

"I'm sorry, to both of you. I put you in unnecessary danger and even gave up the location of my family- gods I'm such an idiot! When we get inside, everything will be explained, I promise," he says trying to smile like nothing's wrong. A tear trails down his cheek, but he swipes it away before it can go far.

The four of us go inside, and immediately, Bella is surrounded by two wolves and three people. He tries to brush off the two women, but they don't budge. The man is standing close to the huddle but stands with a stern look instead of trying to smother Bella. After a moment, the women stop, and the room is silent.

"Why would you go and do something so stupid?" the man asks visibly upset.

"Uncle Hades… I-I didn't think, and the wolves…" Bella trails off. Hades lets out a deep sigh and pulls Bella to him.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you, Sun. You need to be more careful and not let your emotions rule you."

"I know…"

Alice, the gangly wolf, and I stand looking at the family before us. A second later, there are two shifted Quileute teens with arms around the gangly wolf. His tail wags in happiness from the reunion.

"Seth, I didn't think I'd see you again- not after this morning." The wolf takes a minute but finally shifts back to his human form.

"Lele, you should have seen it! Out of nowhere she just showed up with an ax and demanded Sam to own up to his actions. Sam refused, so they started fighting. She swung her ax once, and it caught Sam in the shoulder. He went down with the force, and she took the wolves of the pack…we're the last of the Quileute wolves," he rambles without stopping for breath. The moment he finishes, the younger woman in Bella's family smacks Bella.

"You're such an idiot. Father is going to find us much quicker since you took their wolves. He's just waiting for us to screw up so he can come and finish us off…" she trails off as she starts biting her nail.

"Yeah, about that… you see, I kinda revealed myself when I took away their wolves," Bella admits quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"He said his true name, but I don't understand how-"Alice begins but stops abruptly when she gets caught in a vision. It's a couple of minutes before she's back to the present, but when she's back, her eyes are full of understanding.

"He's going to the Volturi, isn't he?" she asks the two women. As one, they both nod with grim expressions plaguing their features.


End file.
